disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Camp Rock
Camp Rock is a 2008 Disney Channel Original Movie (DCOM) starring the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato. The music is written by Julie Brown, Paul Brown, Regina Hicks and Karen Gist. The movie is directed by Matthew Diamond and produced by Alan Sacks. On January 25, 2008, during the commercials for Minutemen, it was announced that Camp Rock would debut June 20, 2008. Camp Rock was the second DCOM to air on ABC's The Wonderful World of Disney after its premiere on Disney Channel, and be available online after its premiere on Disney Channel. The film took in 8.9 million viewers on the night of its premiere, making it the second highest viewed DCOM behind High School Musical 2.Jonas Brothers' TV Movie Nabs 8.9 Million Viewers. (June 21, 2008) US Magazine. Accessed 2008-11-11. Plot The story follows Mitchie Torres, an aspiring young musician who is hoping to become a professional singer. Mitchie wants to go to a music camp named "Camp Rock". Since the family can't afford the tuition, Mitchie's mother arranges to cater food for the camp, thus allowing Mitchie to attend. Mitchie tries to conceal this from her friends at camp. Spoiled brat/pop star Shane Gray has been assigned to be in charge of dance classes for one month at Camp Rock by his bandmates Jason and Nate. Shane hears Mitchie singing and falls in love with the voice, but does not know the identity of the singer. Shane spends much of the movie searching for the girl with the voice. Shane and Mitchie have various interactions, and, when Shane learns her identity, a romance between the two blossoms. Characters and cast * Mitchie Torres (Demi Lovato) is a girl who hopes to be a singer some day. Her dream is to go to Camp Rock, but her family cannot afford the pricey camp. The only way she could go was if her mother would be the cook, and she tries to hide that fact in fear of rejection. * Shane Gray (Joe Jonas) is the famous lead singer of the band "Connect 3". He is sent to Camp Rock, in hopes that it would help him, and get rid of his cocky and arrogant attitude. At the camp, he hears a terrific voice, and spends most of his time trying to find the girl who sang (who is really Mitchie.) Later, he meets Mitchie and they become friends. * Tess Tyler (Meaghan Jette Martin) is the daughter of the famous T.J. Tyler, and one day wishes to be a singer, like her mother. She is a diva and often gets her way, even if she has to hurt people. She craves attention, mostly because her mom was often too busy with her own career to care for her. * Caitlyn Gellar (Alyson Stoner) is Mitchie's best friend at camp, and is one of the few people who stick by her side when Tess reveals Mitchie's secret. She wants to be a music producer, and is often seen composing music on her laptop. * Ella Pador (Anna Maria Perez de Tagle) is Tess' so-called friend and is a little air-headed. Ella abandons Tess when she pushes her too far and instead sings with Barron and Sander at Final Jam, revealing herself to be a good singer. * Peggy "Margaret Dupree" Warburton (Jasmine Richards) is Tess' other "friend", and often follows Tess, even when her own opinion is different. In the end, she finally rebels, and sings on her own at Final Jam, winning the contest, and surprising everyone with her voice. * Connie Torres (Maria Canals Barrera) is Mitchie's mom, and also runs a family catering service called "Connie's Catering." Mitchie was, at first, embarrassed that her mother was the Camp Cook. * Barron (Jordan Francis) is a break-dancer, and is best friends with Sander. He also raps, and sings at Final Jam with Sander, and Ella. He is one of the few that stuck with Mitchie. * Sander Loya (Roshon Fegan) is also a dancer, and likes to rap. His best friend is Barron, and the two sang at Final Jam with Ella. He was one of the few that stayed by Mitchie's side. * Lola Scott (Aaryn Doyle) is a singer, and sometimes raps. She is great friends with Caitlyn, and she is a talented singer, although she was not seen performing at Final Jam. She stuck with Mitchie when her secret was revealed. * Brown Cessario (Daniel Fathers) is Shane's uncle and also runs Camp Rock. He also said he was the guitarist of a band called the "Wet Crows." * Nate (Nick Jonas) and Jason (Kevin Jonas) are members of "Connect 3". Soundtrack # "Who Will I Be?" - Mitchie (Demi Lovato) # "What It Takes" - Lola (Aaryn Doyle) # "Start the Party" - cast # "Too Cool" A - Tess (Meaghan Jette Martin ) # "Gotta Find You" - Shane (Joe Jonas) # "Play My Music" - Connect 3 (Jonas Brothers) # "Hasta La Vista" - Barron, Sander and Ella(Francis, Roshon Fegan, Anna Maria Perez de Tagle) # "2 Stars" - Tess (Meghan Jette Martin) # "Here I Am" - Peggy (voice of Renee Sands) # "This Is Me" - Mitchie and Shane (Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas) # "We Rock" - The Camp Rock Cast # "Our Time Is Here" B - Mitchie (Demi Lovato) * A—Tess sings lead, Peggy, and Ella, and Mitchie sing back-up * B—Only in Camp Rock: Extended Edition DVD. Mitchie sings lead, Caitlyn, Tess, Peggy, Lola and Ella sing back up. Worldwide premieres Camp Rock premiered on the Disney Channel on June 20, 2008 with 8.86 million viewers. Its June 21 showing on ABC had 3.47 million viewers, and its June 22 showing on ABC Family had 3.73 million viewers. Its Disney Channel Italy premier received 1.14 million viewers on September 2008."Camp Rock" more one milion on Italy DVD/Blu-ray release The DVD and Blu-ray release for the movie, titled "Camp Rock: Extended Rock Star Edition", was released on August 19, 2008. It was released in November in other countries. It was released on December 1, 2008 in the UK. http://www.play.com/DVD/DVD/4-/5890819/Camp-Rock/Product.html Both the DVD and Blu-ray release contain the following bonus features. * Extended Ending * Sing-Along and Karaoke functions * "How To Be A Rock Star" * "Jonas Brothers: Real Life Rock Stars" * "Introducing Demi Lovato!" * "Too Cool: Setting The Stage" * "Hasta La Vista: From Rehearsal To Final Jam”" * Music videos * "Camp Memories" - a still gallery Merchandise Merchandise of the movie is currently selling at Target, Claires, and Limited Too. They include clothing (such as pajamas, T-shirts, and underwear), bags (tote bags, backpacks, etc), bedding collection, toys, and dolls of the characters. Play Along Toys, so far, has only released dolls of Mitchie and Shane. On May 13, 2008, Disney published Camp Rock: the Junior Novel, by Lucy Ruggles, the novelization of the film. It has been released to some Scholastic Book Fairs beforehand already. Target retail stores sell "special editions" of the novel. They are hardcover books that include photos. Sequel Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam is a 2010 Disney Channel Original Movie and the sequel to the 2008 film Camp Rock. It stars Demi Lovato, Joe Jonas, Meaghan Martin, Maria Canals-Barrera, Daniel Fathers, and Alyson Stoner, as well as newcomers Daniel Kash, Matthew "Mdot" Finley, and Chloe Bridges. In the film, a new rival summer music camp, Camp Star, appears and attracts everyone's attention, which could mean the end of Camp Rock. The film premiered on Disney Channel on September 3, 2010. References External links * Disney's Camp Rock Official site * Official Camp Rock ABC Family site * * NPR Camp Rock story Category:DCOMs Category:Movies with wikis Category:Camp Rock Category:Movies Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:2008 Category:2008 premieres